


All Blue's Fault

by Eviscaerian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, The Diamonds are the Pearls moms as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/pseuds/Eviscaerian
Summary: It's 2 AM and Yellow Pearl has had to call Yellow Diamond to pick her and Blue Pearl up after a party





	All Blue's Fault

Yellow Pearl was sat in the backseat of her mother's car, mentally preparing herself for the lecture that was sure to start the second she got home. She already knew everything Yellow Diamond would say with phrases like 'Completely irresponsible' and 'Foolish juvenile escapade' peppering her speech. Hell, it might even start as soon as Blue Pearl got out of the car, Yellow Diamond wasn't exactly known for her patient and understanding personality at the best of times, not least when driving two drunk seniors home at an ungodly hour.

 

Speaking of Blue Pearl, everything was her fault, she should be the one getting chewed out by Yellow Diamond, Yellow thought to herself. It was Blue's fault that the two of them had even gone to Amethyst's party in the first place (Yellow would have declined the invitation had Blue not said she wanted to go), Blue was the one who had immediately forgotten that she was a lightweight and gotten completely plastered 5 minutes after walking in, Blue was the one who had pulled her down onto the couch and wrapped her arms around Yellow leading to much teasing courtesy of Amethyst and Peridot (although the cuddles almost made up for that. Almost), Blue was the one whose phone had died on her resulting in Yellow having to call an already annoyed Yellow Diamond to ask if she could also take a friend home, and if that wasn't bad enough as soon as they had gotten into the car the one responsible for Yellow Pearl's predicament had the nerve to fall asleep with her head resting on Yellow's shoulder. 

 

"Wake up your ladyfriend, we're almost at her house" For the first time in almost half an hour Yellow Diamond spoke, with her bluntness catching Yellow Pearl off guard and almost causing her to jump.

"We're just friends" Yellow replied curtly, not wanting to add to the impending dressing down she was going to receive  _'Yellow Pearl I am shocked at the way you seem to think it is appropriate to spend your senior year'._ Nevertheless Yellow shook Blue awake and waited for her to come to terms with her surroundings before quietly telling her that they were at Blue's house. Sensing Yellow Diamond was ready to unload the anger of a strict upper middle class white suburban mom onto her Yellow quickly jumped out the car and ran over to escort Blue to her front door in an attempt to delay her mother's wrath. 

 

Neither of the girls said anything walking to Blue's house and it was only on the doorstep that Yellow quietly told Blue "Goodnight and uh...Sleep well I guess". Just as Yellow was turning to leave Blue gently turned Yellow to face her and placed a kiss on her cheek before whispering "You too". 

 

Yellow Pearl walked back Yellow Diamond's car in a daze; Blue had just kissed her...Blue had just kissed her! Yellow felt completely wide awake and slid into the back seat with a wide grin on her face. Yellow Diamond's "Just friends hmm?" went completely over Yellow's head, all she could think of was Blue's kiss. That meant she liked her right? Blue definitely liked her as more than a friend! As Yellow Diamond began to go on a tirade about the importance of treating senior year responsibly all Yellow could think of was Blue. 

 

Yellow definitely wasn't getting any sleep that night and it was all Blue's fault.


End file.
